Un petit miracle pour Noël
by maiwenn76380
Summary: Un petit conte de noël pour réchauffer le coeur de notre cher Severus. #fluff #family one shot


Il neigeait encore ce soir-là, derrière les vitres du salon au premier étage. De la musique résonnait dans la maison, de la musique joyeuse. C'était Noël.

Pour tout le monde, c'était une période de joie et d'excitation, encore plus ici, dans la maison bondée d'orphelins. Mrs White, la propriétaire et directrice de l'orphelinat, avait toujours fait en sorte que les enfants qui vivaient sous son toit ne se sentent pas différents de ceux qui fêtaient Noël en famille.

Cependant, Orlane avait toujours été à part. C'était une petite fille douce et discrète qui avait toujours tendance à se mettre en retrait par rapport aux autres enfants. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient toujours un peu mélancoliques, surtout en cette période de fêtes.

Il était plutôt rare qu'elle sorte de sa chambre ou lève la tête de ses livres. Mais ce soir-là, tous les pensionnaires devaient assister au repas du réveillon, sans parler de la distribution de cadeaux. Le repas était terminé mais il n'était pas encore minuit ; il était donc trop tôt pour recevoir ses présents. En attendant, elle avait réussi à s'échapper et à trouver un peu de calme dans le petit salon. Assise sur la banquette de l'alcôve, la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait les flocons se poser sur le verre et voleter dans la nuit.

Il n'y avait personne dehors. Les étoiles veillaient sur la ville et sur le bonheur ambiant. Un réverbère éclairait la rue de sa lumière blanche et crue au pied de la bâtisse. La neige brillait d'éclats bleus et dorés dans l'aura lumineuse.

Orlane en était là de ses observations lorsqu'une ombre se découpa sur la neige étincelante. C'était un contraste intéressant de noir sur blanc, d'ombre en pleine lumière. Absorbée par ses contemplations, elle ne prêta d'abord pas attention au propriétaire de cette ombre.

Severus, lui, était attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, à la moindre expression de son visage. Ses grands yeux noirs perdus dans le vague, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés par un ruban bleu foncé sur le haut de son crâne, ses pommettes hautes, son nez un peu trop long, et de nouveau ses yeux vifs et profonds identiques aux siens. Leurs ressemblances ne seraient sans doute pas évidentes pour n'importe quel inconnu, mais pour lui, elles étaient frappantes.

Elle était jolie, comme sa mère l'avait été, et le deviendrait sans doute bien plus encore en grandissant, car son visage portait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux avaient la même forme et le même éclat intelligent, et elle avait également le même grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, mais c'était là les seules ressemblances qu'elle arborait avec sa mère.

Elena n'était qu'un souvenir pour lui, mais un souvenir qui avait son importance. Il ne l'avait pas aimée, mais elle l'avait aidé à surmonter ce qui avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie. Avec elle, il pensait pouvoir oublier Lily, arrêter de penser à elle. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné, mais au moins il avait pu continuer sa vie. Ils avaient été amis pendant plusieurs années, puis étaient devenus amants pendant quelques temps avant de se séparer d'un commun accord et de perdre tout contact.

Il avait appris son décès près d'un an après leur séparation, mais Dumbledore avait omis de lui révéler l'existence de la fillette. Ceci dit, lorsqu'il l'avait finalement appris, le soir de Noël précédent, il avait frôlé la crise de panique. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait à cette époque - devoir gérer Poudlard sous couverture, empêcher tant bien que mal les Carrows de tuer des élèves, passer pour un traitre aux yeux de tout l'Ordre et cacher la culpabilité qui le rongeait après la mort de Dumbledore- découvrir qu'il avait une fille de presque dix ans dans une lettre écrite par le directeur défunt était un énorme choc.

Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant des semaines et passait ses nuits à relire la lettre en essayant de savoir quoi faire de cette information. Le morceau de parchemin était son plus précieux trésor à l'époque et il le gardait en permanence sur lui car non seulement il contenait une révélation qui représentait un énorme risque pour lui, mais en plus il rendait compte de tous les éléments qui lui permettraient de prouver qu'il était au service de l'Ordre du Phénix tout au long de la guerre, si jamais il survivait à celle-ci.

Pendant un an il avait été obsédé par cet enfant. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé pouvoir être père. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était brisé, meurtri depuis l'enfance, tout sauf stable psychologiquement et peu importe ce qu'on en disait, il était un mangemort et un assassin. Il n'avait pas le début d'une idée de comment il pourrait devenir un bon père ; il n'avait jamais pensé à fonder une famille. Pendant tout ce temps il n'avait cessé de douter et de chercher la bonne décision. Et puis il y avait eu la bataille de Poudlard pendant laquelle il avait bien failli mourir, la chasse et l'arrestation des mangemorts à laquelle il n'avait pas pu participé à cause de son état, le début des procès pour crime contre l'humanité et le monde magique, et très récemment, son propre procès, qui avait sans doute été le plus long et le plus compliqué de tous, et duquel il était ressorti libre, contre toute attente, grâce à la lettre de Dumbledore.

A présent, il espérait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Peut-être que maintenant il serait plus apte à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ; il n'avait plus autant de responsabilités, plus de secrets, plus de comptes à rendre. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il avait du temps pour penser, faire des projets, imaginer une nouvelle vie. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir si cette enfant voudrait bien de lui comme père ? Que savait-elle de lui ? De son monde ? De son histoire ?

Finalement, il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir la voir. Peut-être qu'en la voyant il aurait une sorte de révélation qui lui dirait quelle attitude adopter. Même lui n'y croyait pas beaucoup, mais il était venu tout de même.

Il n'était pas très avancé, debout dans l'ombre et dans le froid, à scruter ses yeux noirs si profonds. Des yeux noirs et profonds qui lui rendaient son regard.

Il se figea instantanément. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se montrer.

Son expression de surprise amusa Orlane. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi exposé n'avait pas échappé à la petite fille. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le choc se fit plus grand encore dans le regard de l'homme dont le visage était encadré de longues mèches noires. C'était étrange de voir un tel sourire, un sourire doux et sincère, illuminer des traits si semblables aux siens. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir son visage pâle et taciturne et ses traits tirés, que ce sourire ne lui semblait pas naturel.

Les petites dents blanches d'Orlane se découvrirent un peu plus devant l'émoi de l'homme. C'était un sourire chaleureux et un peu moqueur qui illumina son regard d'une lueur polissonne.

Une curieuse chaleur s'empara de Severus. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps, qu'on lui avait souri ainsi, qu'on lui avait souri tout court ou sans arrière-pensée. Les commissures de ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent lentement vers le haut dans un sourire mal assuré.

« Orlane ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux, viens ! »

Miss Lizzy, une jeune gouvernante qui s'était attachée à la petite depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler à l'orphelinat, semblait presque plus excitée que les enfants eux-mêmes. La fatigue commençait à engourdir leur joie avant l'ouverture des paquets.

Orlane sursauta. Ses yeux se détachèrent de la silhouette sombre et du regard noir et brillant pour se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié les cadeaux, Noël et l'orphelinat. Sa petite main s'enroula autour du médaillon qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Aucun des autres enfants ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Seule Orlane pouvait contempler le petit trésor qu'il renfermait : deux petits portraits mouvants et qui lui rendaient toujours son regard.

Le premier était l'image d'une femme aux traits fins et au yeux d'un bleu profond. Le second représentait un homme sombre aux longs cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux noirs semblables aux siens. Il avait souvent l'air dur et froid, mais parfois, son regard se perdait dans le vague avec mélancolie et s'adoucissait. Dans ces moments-là, elle se disait qu'elle était son exacte copie.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Orlane avait toujours su qui étaient ces personnes pour elle. Peu étaient les enfants qui avaient la chance de connaître ou de savoir à quoi ressemblaient leurs parents. Cependant, sa situation aussi était délicate : elle savait comment ils étaient, connaissait par cœur chacun des traits de leurs visages, mais ignorait tout d'eux, y compris leurs noms.

Et maintenant, cet homme qui ne pouvait être que son père se tenait là, devant elle, sous la neige. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille tout en s'empêchant d'espérer le voir un jour. Elle avait déjà reçu le plus beau des cadeaux, les autres pouvaient bien attendre.

Un immense sourire fendit son visage et avant qu'il ait pu dire ' _quidditch_ ', Severus vit l'enfant bondir du bord de la fenêtre et disparaître.

Toute la chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui s'évanouit. Elle était partie. Soudain, le froid se fit plus intense et les ténèbres plus denses. Si un _détraqueur_ surgissait devant lui à cet instant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la différence.

Il fit un pas en arrière, se rendant aux ténèbres, corps, âme et cœur. Un bloc de glace se forma dans sa poitrine, comme tant d'années auparavant. Il allait être difficile d'oublier cette nuit. Il devrait compter sur ses capacités d' _Occlumens_ , dont il avait espéré ne plus avoir besoin, en priant que cela suffirait.

Il commença à disparaître, à s'enfoncer dans la nuit et à se préparer à faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé.

« Orlane ! Reviens ! »

Une lumière chaude inonda la rue. Des petits pas pressés se firent entendre, martelant le sol et creusant la neige.

« _Papa_ »

Severus se retourna, étonnement et espoir se mélangeant et réchauffant son cœur glacé. Il eut juste le temps de recevoir l'enfant avant qu'elle n'enserre sa taille de ses bras frêles.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et soudain, le soulagement s'engouffra comme un courant chaud dans les veines du père. Il enroula ses bras autour d'Orlane et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put sans risquer de l'étouffer.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais un jour. »

La voix douce, voilée par l'émotion, d'Orlane s'insinua jusqu'au cœur de Severus. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige et encadra de ses mains le visage chéri.

« Si j'avais su plus tôt, si j'avais su seulement... Jamais je n'aurais été absent. »

Les petits bras se refermèrent autour de son cou et il sera de nouveau aussi fort qu'il pouvait sa fille qui pleurait de joie.

« Tu es là maintenant… »

Les flocons scintillaient, on entendait les chants de Noël et les rires, et pour la première fois, il percevait la joie de cette nuit de fête. Il tenait son enfant dans ses bras, sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la chaleur d'un autre être contre lui, un être qui lui ressemblait et qui pourrait l'aimer lui, sans masque et sans secret, inconditionnellement.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Severus n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux que ce soir là.


End file.
